


Catch

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: No spoilers. Mentions of smut. Reader works through her feelings towards Din. Din is cute.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Catch

Din hadn't spoke to you for almost a day. Which was extreme even for him. You tried to give him his space, after all he did get swallowed whole by a Krayt dragon but the longer it when on the more paranoid you got. Was he mad at you? Did he think you'd taken too many risks while dealing with the dragon? Despite you not being a Mandalorian Din never treated you less than equal in the field. He was however protective of you and had once threaten to leave you on a random planet if you took any more stupid risks, as he put it. You finally had enough and confronted him.  
"I saw you with him." he responded, his voice quiet and emotionless.  
Your heart sank as you realised he was talking about Cobb. You never wanted him to find out. Embarrassment, anger, regret all flooded your system. It overwhelmed until it needed a release. Someone to blame, so you turned it on him. "Were you spying on me?!"  
"No, I came back to the cantina that night to check on you and came looking for you both the next morning." The way he said the word 'both' stung you. After a moment of silence he added "You're a grown woman you can do what you like."  
"Am sorry..." you began, Din quickly cut you off. "You don't owe me an apology. Who you spend your time with has nothing to do with me."  
Your anger rose again, your pride was hurt. He didn't seem to care.  
"Do you want to know what happened?!" You saw him tense but you didn't care as this point so you continued "Last night am guessing you saw us kissing? Huh? He kissed me and it's been so godsdamn long since I've been kissed my body reacted before my brain and I kissed him back. When my brain caught up, I stopped I explained I didn't mean to lead him on. We talked for a while, we realised we both missed the simple comfort of sleeping next to someone without wondering if they were going to rob us or kill us in the night. So that's what we did. We slept. In each others arms. I kissed him, on the cheek, goodbye this morning and that was it!" You felt a little better after your outburst. Din didn't answer, didn't move. The hurt of him not reacting made your temper rise again.   
"But I guess my reasons for not sleeping with him were stupid so maybe I should go back." You moved to push passed him. He blocked your way,  
"What reasons?" you couldn't place the tone in his voice. Pleading? Longing? Hopefull? You avoided looking at him. "Y/N?" he prompted softly.  
Tears threatened to spill from your eyes as you turned to him. You wanted to tell him. You wanted to shout it at him. You wanted to him to know that he was the only person you thought about. How your felt like your heart was walking around outside of your chest. Every time he was hurt or defeated it broke you too. How that any and all if the tiniest bit of joy he felt was magnified in you. How much you longed to hold him and make the world better for him in any way you could. How the thought of him rejecting you was killing you. How you would rather live with this torture just to be part of his life.  
You were startled by his fingertips gently touching your face. It was only brief but it sparked a hope in you. You gathered the courage to look at him. You couldn't read anything from his body language. The hand that had touched you was hovering between you, it slowly moved down to grasp yours.   
"Come on." he pulled gently leading you through the ship. He stopped at your sleeping area. Letting go of your hand he turned to face you. Even though you couldn't see his face you always thought you knew when his eyes were on you. Right now you felt they were on you, waiting.   
You heard him breath out under his helmet. Your chest ached with relief as you let out the breath you didn't realise you were holding. He started to take his gloves off. Pulling one finger at a time then removing it completely. You'd never seen his skin like this before. It was either bloodied, dirty, flushed from battle or draining from exhaustion. You didn't realise how tanned it was. It obviously wasn't from the sun. You wondered where his people were from. Before he took the creed did he grow up on a planet that was warm? Did he play, carefree, bathed in the sunlight? Does he still remember the kiss of it on his skin? Does he miss it? Your head swam with questions. You wanted to know it all. Know all of him. Know what made him happy. What to protect him from. What stilled his thoughts before sleep could overtake him.   
He hands moved up to his neck. For a second you thought he was going for his helmet. Before you could stop him he removed his cloak. You wondered if you had time would you have stopped him removing his helmet? Wouldn't you want him to? You wrestled with the idea. It would make things between you easier. Maybe if you could see how he looks at you, know that he glances at you too now and then. Let's his eyes linger on you a little too long when you show a flash of skin or move in a way that makes him think about how you would move beneath him. Maybe it would ease the fear in you.  
Maybe it would make it worse. If he gave his oath, his everything, up for you, would you be worthy of that? Could you be everything to him instead?  
The weight of everything settled heavy in you. Tiredness over took you. You could only stand and watch as he removed his armour. Your breathing was deep and staggered, your mouth was beginning to dry from your lips being parted. You swallowed hard. When he was done he stood in front out you wearing his under layers and his helmet. You took him in. Now without the armour you could read him a little better. The slight tremble of his hand, the unease in his stance. His breathing as much of a chore as yours.   
"It's late. We should sleep." he held his hand out. As you took it he used it to guide you into your bed.   
You needed more comfort to sleep than Din. You had covered the small storage space between the engine compartment and the cargo hold with sleeping rolls and cushions. Your bare feet sunk in slightly as you stepped in. You lay down turning to him. He braced his hand on edge of the metal opening he raised his foot to step in. He stopped and you were frightened that whatever was happening was going to end. You felt an overwhelming sadness but also relief. Relief that what ever this was was stopped before it became real, before it consumed you. Maybe it was better to keep him at arms length. Starting anything more between you could go wrong in so many ways. You'd both already taken risks to protect each other. Maybe it was best for you both if you just left completely. One of the tears filling your vision rolled free down your cheek. Luckily Din didn't see it. He was too busy removing his boots. You laughed to yourself and turned on your side covering you face as you dried it on your sleeve. Once he removed his boots Din stepped in. At this point you were too nervous to face him. You could feel him drop to his knees then crawl the rest of the way until he was behind you. His body was lined up you with yours. You could feel him there even though you weren't touching. A hand gently slid over your waist coming to rest splayed out on you stomach. "Is this ok?" he asked his voice smaller than you'd ever heard.   
You nodded, afraid you voice would say too much or that you thoughts would spill out. Yes, it's ok. Yes, it's everything that I want. You, are everything that I want.  
He wrapped his arm around you pulling you into his body. He raised his knees to curl his legs into yours. All your worries and doubts subsided within you. At that moment all you felt was safe. Lifting your head you allowed him to put his arm under your neck. He moved in even closer, his helmet resting on your shoulder and against you face. It felt heavy but not unpleasant. You'd began to think of it as part of him long ago. Without thinking you pressed a kiss to where his forehead would be. You felt stupid but you didn't think he had noticed. Turning you attention away you focused on his hand. You ran your finger tips gently over the lines on his palm. You were surprised at how soft his skin was. There were very few marks. A couple of small scars, a bruise that was healing. Feeling brave you threaded your fingers through his. He reacted with a deep sigh and held your hand tightly. You lay like that for Maker knows how long. One hand clasped in his by your head the other tracing patterns on the back of his hand as his thumb stroked your skin. This close you could feel how warm he naturally seemed to be. You could smell the scent of his skin. Not just the armour or the scent of the tools of his trade. Him.   
After what felt like forever and at same time entirely not long enough, he moved away slightly.  
"Can you do something for me?" He asked.  
It was almost embarrassing, how fast you answered "Yes."  
He laughed slightly before the nervousness returned to his voice.  
"Can you keep your eyes closed?" Before you could answer you heard the scrape of his helmet against the pillows. The hand that was around you had gone to remove it. You whole body tensed with the effort of screwing your eyes shut. You kept you face away from his unsure of what to do. Your skin missed his touch while he was gone. Then he was back. Arm around your waist. His forehead against your bare shoulder. His skin was smooth, damp with sweat. It was warm, and bare, and new, and...him. There was nothing between you now. Only your worries and the demons you tried to bury. He traced a line up your shoulders with his nose. You had taken your pleasures from many men and women over the years. Sat astride them as they exploded you with this tongues. Had them enter you in every intimate way possible but that simple gestures was the most intimate moment of your life. The trust of it. The honour. A simple act of closeness from a man who's life was based on a need for secrecy. When his lips touched your skin you couldn't help the shiver of your body or the gasp that eminated from you.   
"Can you keep them closed for just one more moment? Please." His voice cracked.  
"Of course." You answered turning towards him slightly. He used this momentum to pull you onto you back. He raised himself up a little and put on leg slightly on top of yours. He was now almost on top of you. You reveled in the weight of him, the feeling of him anchoring you. You could feel his breath on your face. His hand was suddenly cupping your cheek, so gently that you had never felt more fragile in your life. His lips met yours. They were rough from dry skin but smooth from where Din must have ran his tongue over them, the moisture allowing them to slip over yours until they were moulded perfectly together. The rest of the tears fell from your eyes. Din wiped them away with his thumbs as he cupped your face in his hands. That single, simple kiss signified so much. An ending, a beginning. Closure for your past, a promise for your future. When he pulled away to replace his helmet, you drew in a breath to steady yourself. Feeling everything that you'd locked away, had drain you to the point where the breath became a yawn. Din offered you his arms to lay in. You gladly accepted. Laying there, curled up against him, you thought about how they call it 'falling in love'. For some people it must be a gradual process, the love works it's way in, slowly, until it's part of you then you feel that fall as the realisation hits you. For people like you, who are all too aware of their feelings it's more of a conscious effort, a jump rather than a fall. As you sleep finally overcame you, you thought how that didn't sound so bad as long as you trusted the person to catch you.


End file.
